In French Pat. No. 1,538,525 of July 25, 1967, which corresponds, essentially, to U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,464, there is described a process for preparing cationic surfactants of the formula ##STR2## wherein
R represents linear or branched alkyl or alkenyl each having 8-22 carbon atoms or alkyl aryl wherein the alkyl moiety, linear or branched, contains from 8-22carbon atoms,
R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 each independently represent lower alkyl or lower hydroxyalkyl or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycle, and
n is a number between 0.5 and 10 inclusive; as well as their quaternary derivatives of the formula: ##STR3## wherein
R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and n have the meanings given above,
R.sub.3 represents lower alkyl having 1-2 carbon atoms, and
X represents an anion such as Cl, Br, I, SO.sub.4 CH.sub.3 and SO.sub.4 C.sub.2 H.sub.5.
These cationic surfactants of formulas (A) and (B) can be used in cosmetic compositions for the hair. However, it has been observed that they are not appropriate for the preparation of cosmetic compositions for the skin.
It has now been found that, by replacing in formulas (A) and (B) above, the substituent R which is there defined as an alkyl or alkenyl or alkyl aryl having from 8-22 carbon atoms, by a higher hydrocarbon radical derived from aliphatic and/or alicyclic and/or sterols of high molecular weight and more particularly derived from lanolin, from natural waxes and from resin acids, surfactants are obtained which do not exhibit this disadvantage and which can advantageously be used in cosmetic compositions for the skin.